Hunter Agent
by Chamcha
Summary: Gon berhasil meyakinkan bibi nya untuk mengizinkannya pergi bertualang mencari Ging, ayahnya. Apa saja yang akan ditemui Gon dalam perjalanannya? (fem!GonxKillua) Ps: cover image bukan milikku! hanya pic yang kutemukan di zero-chan... :)
1. Prologue

Hunter Agent

WARNING: di fanfic ini, Gon bakal jadi cewek dan berumur 15 tahun!

Disclaimer: HxH milik togashi-sensei, fanfic ini hanya meminjam nama dan jalan ceritanya, hehe…

PROLOG

_**-Pulau Kujira, di sebuah rumah kecil di atas bukit-**_

Gonia Freecs membuka matanya saat mendengar suara burung-burung yang ribut berkicau di jendelanya, seolah sengaja bernyanyi memanggilnya untuk segera bangun. Gonia, atau yang biasa dipanggil Gon duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"_Hai..hai.. wakatta_. Aku sudah bangun." Gon tersenyum sambil menatap burung-burung itu. Seolah paham dengan perkataan Gon, burung-burung itu berkicau riang dan segera terbang ke arah hutan. Gon menatap meja belajarnya dan menyadari sesuatu saat melihat kalender digital yang terletak di atas mejanya. Ia segera melompat bangun dari kasurnya, menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah rapi dan segera bergabung dengan Mito-san dan neneknya menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah sarapan siap, mereka duduk bersama di meja makan.

"Mito-san, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 15." Gon memulai pembicaraan. Mito-san tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari Gon. Ia melanjutkan suapannya seolah ia tak mendengar apa-apa.

Nenek yang melihat itu meletakkan sendoknya. "Mito, kau sudah berjanji bukan? Dewasalah dan tepati janjimu."

Setelah nenek berbicara, barulah Mito mulai bereaksi. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan sarapannya yang baru setengah dimakan. Gon menatap kepergian bibinya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir Gon. Bibimu hanya khawatir padamu karena ia terlalu menyayangimu." Sambil tersenyum lembut membelai rambutnya. "Bicaralah sekali lagi padanya. Nenek yakin ia akan mengizinkanmu pergi. Lagipula, Mito tak pernah mengingkari janjinya padamu bukan?"

Gon tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu. Mito-san selalu menepati janjinya."

##

_**-Gunung Kukuru, di sebuah manor besar di puncak tertinggi-**_

BAM!

CRASH!

"Killua! Kembali!" seorang wanita berteriak kea rah seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih keperakan yang berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"_Hell no!_" Killua berlari tanpa menatap ke belakang lagi. Ia sudah muak dengan kehidupannya yang selalu diatur. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia ingin merasakan kebebasan. Akhirnya kesempatan itu datang padanya. Kakak tertuanya yang ditakutinya hari ini keluar untuk menjalankan beberapa tugas, begitu pula ayah dan kakeknya. Yang tertinggal di rumah hanyalah dua orang adik perempuannya, Alluka dan Kalluto, kakak laki-lakinya yang kedua, Milluki, dan ibunya beserta beberapa pelayan. Ia tahu, Alluka dan Kalluto tak akan ikut campur, sementara ibunya dan Milluki? Mereka bukan tandingannya.

##

_**-Kota Padirika, di sebuah apartemen kecil-**_

"_Yosh_, semua yang kubutuhkan sudah berada di dalam koper." Leorio menutup kopernya dan memandang apartemen kecilnya yang telah rapi dan bersih. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa pulang untuk sementara waktu, jadi paling tidak ia meninggalkan apartemennya ini dalam keadaan yang baik.

Leorio menegakkan badannya dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengambil sehelai tiket dari sakunya. "Dole City, huh?" batin leorio. Ia menyimpan tiket itu kembali dan berjalan kea rah meja belajarnya. Ia menatap foto yang dipajangnya di atas meja belajarnya. Foto masa kecilnya dengan temannya yang berharga.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu Pietro. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk bernasib sama denganmu. Aku berjanji! Karena itu, do'akan aku!" Leorio mengepalkan tangannya penuh tekad. Ia mengambil kopernya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

##

_**-Hutan Midori, di sebuah perkampungan di tengah hutan-**_

"Kau masih bisa mengubah pikiranmu, dear."

"Maafkan aku nenek, tapi ini adalah tujuan hidupku. Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tak akan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Ibu, Ayah, Pairo, bahkan kakek tetua yang menyebalkan itu! Semuanya direnggut dariku!"

Wanita tua itu menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah Kurapika, jika itu memang pilihanmu. Tapi ingat dear, balas dendam tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Yang tertinggal sesudah balas dendam hanyalah kekosongan."

Kurapika tak menjawab perkataan nenek itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah. Ia paham dengan akhir dari jalan yang akan dipilihnya ini, namun ia tak peduli. Hanya inilah tujuan hidupnya dan tanpa hal ini, hidupnya tak berarti.

"Kau sudah menetapkan hatimu, dan aku tak bisa mengubah pendirianmu. Tapi aku tak akan pernah berhenti berharap, suatu saat aka nada yang berhasil mengubahmu dan memberimu senyuman yang tulus." Nenek itu mengelus lembut rambut Kurapika yang berwarna pirang keemasan.

##


	2. Chapter 1

Hunter Agent

WARNING: di fanfic ini, Gon bakal jadi cewek dan berumur 15 tahun!

Disclaimer: HxH masih milik togashi-sensei, fanfic ini hanya meminjam nama dan jalan ceritanya, hehe…

**yume sora: arigatou buat review nya!**

**CHAPTER 1 - PERTEMUAN**

"Sampai jumpa Mito-san!" Gon melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Mito hanya menatap kepergian Gon dengan senyum. Ia akhirnya berdamai dengan perasaannya dan melepas Gon untuk pergi.

_Flashback_

_"Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" Mito bertanya dengan suara serak. "Apa yang ingin kau cari dari laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa tanggung jawab?"_

_ Gon menatap bibi nya dengan mata penuh tekad. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan mencari tahu, apa yang membuatnya rela meninggalkanku dan tak pernah menemuiku. Apapun itu, pastilah jauh lebih berharga dariku, putri tunggalnya." Gon menurunkan nada suaranya. "Aku pasti akan kembali, Mito-san, karena ini adalah satu-satunya rumahku dan kau adalah satu-satunya ibuku. Karena itu, kumohon mengertilah dan izinkan aku pergi. Aku tak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika kau bersikap seperti ini padaku, Mito-san." Gon berkata dengan suara yang semakin mengecil._

_ Mito terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari keponakannya. Akhirnya ia menegakkan badannya dan memeluk Gon dengan lembut. "Kau berjanji akan pulang?"_

_ "Un." Gon menganggukkan kepalanya._

_ "Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain." Mito mulai tersenyum. "Selama kau berjanji menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan pulang dalam keadaan selamat, kau boleh pergi."_

_ Gon mempererat pelukannya pada Mito. "Arigatou Mito-san." _

_ Mito tersenyum kecil. Ia tak bisa menolak takdir. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ibunya, darah Ging mengalir di tubuh Gon, dan ia tak bisa mengingkari hal itu. Mengawasi Gon tumbuh besar, ia seperti melihat replica Ging, hanya saja dengan gender yang berbeda. _

_ "Tapi Gon, kenapa harus dengan kapal?" Mito bertanya dengan tiba-tiba._

_End of Flashback_

Gon menatap Pulau Kujira yang terlihat semakin jauh. Bahkan saat ini saja, ia sudah mulai merindukan Mito-san, neneknya, dan teman-teman hewannya. Namun Gon sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya.

"Haah.. tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini." Gon menatap laut yang tenang dengan ombak yang kecil. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pemandangan yang menarik. Gon tersenyum dan menyadari apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

##

Leorio mengamati kegiatan-kegiatan di atas kapal dengan malas. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bermain lempar pisau, minum-minum, atau berbaring dengan malas seperti dirinya.

Leorio mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah tiang kapal. Dilihatnya seseorang bersandar dengan tenang disana, matanya hampir terpejam seolah tak peduli dangan keadaan disekitarnya. Leorio menatap orang itu dengan penasaran. Umurnya mungkin sekitar 17 tahun, dengan wajah yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dan rambut pirang keemasan.

Seakan sadar dia sedang diamati, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Leorio dengan tajam. Leorio terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain. Hal berikut yang menarik pandangannya adalah seorang gadis yang dengan santainya duduk di tepi kapal sambil memancing. Umurnya mungkin baru sekitar 15-16 tahun. Wajahnya manis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung diikat dengan model ekor kuda. Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bahagia, dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti bersinar. Sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, gadis itu juga menyadari pandangan Leorio padanya. Namun yang berbeda, ia balas menatap Leorio dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Leorio tergeragap dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat itulah terdengar suara ribut pertengkaran. Leorio menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat salah seorang penumpang kapal telibat perkelahian dengan seorang anak buah kapal. Leorio menatap pertarungan itu dengan tertarik. Well. Ia tidak ingin terlibat, tapi tetap saja ia ia tertarik dengan hasilnya.

Penumpang kapal yang lain juga mulai berkumpul di sekeliling 2 orang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghardik orang-orang yang berkumpul tersebut dengan suara keras.

"Hentikan pertengkaran ini sekarang juga!"

Seluruh penjuru kapal langsung hening. Laki-laki itu menatap kedua orang yang bertarung tadi dengan ekspresi marah.

"Gatso, aku tahu niatmu baik, tapi lakukan dengan cara yang benar tanpa menimbulkan keributan seperti ini!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gatso itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya Kapten." Ucapnya dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

"Dan kau anak muda, melempar-lempar pisaumu di atas kapal ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Aku tak peduli jika pisau itu mengenai salah satu dari kalian, namun aku tak ingin ada goresan di kapalku akibat kecerobohanmu!" Kapten itu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan luapan amarahnya. "Jika aku menemukan tingkah seperti ini lagi, aku akan melempar kalian ke laut tanpa ampun!"

Hening..

Suasana kapal yang hening dipecahkan oleh celetukan dari ujung kapal.

"Badai akan datang."

Sang Kapten menatap sumber suara, gadis yang duduk di tepi kapal dengan pancingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kapten itu setelah terdiam sesaat.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Angin mulai terasa lembab dan asin. Dan burung-burung itu memperingatkanku."

"Tch!" Leorio menatap tidak percaya. "Kau pikir kami akan percaya? Memangnya kau mengerti bahasa burung?"

Gon tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan Leorio. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa burung, tapi aku bisa memahami beberapa." Jawab Gon. "Dan dari tadi, mereka terus berteriak, 'bahaya..bahaya..'"

Kapten itu tersenyum menatap Gon. "Jadi menurutmu, seberapa kuat badai itu dan berapa lama lagi kita akan mencapai pusat badai itu?"

Gon terdiam. Ia mencoba mencium bau sesuatu di udara. "Hmm.. burung-burung itu berkata bahwa badainya cukup kuat, dan menurut perkiraanku, kita akan sampai kira-kira dalam waktu 2 jam."

"Kalian dengar itu? Tunggu apa lagi? Naikkan layarnya!" Kapten itu tertawa lebar. "Aku sudah berlayar selama bertahun-tahun, namun baru 2 orang yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau yang kedua, nak." Kapten itu berlalu sambil menepuk kepala Gon.

"Yang kedua?" Batin Gon.

##

Sesuai perkiraan Gon, badai datang dengan tepat waktu. Seluruh kapal bergoncang. Sang Kapten berkeliling kapal sambil mengamati keadaan penumpang-penumpangnya.

"Che, kalian mempunyai tubuh kekar tapi hati yang kecil." Kapten itu menatap orang-orang yang hampir pingsan di kabin dalam. "Tak adakah orang yang berguna menumpang di kapalku tahun ini?" batin Kapten. Saat ia akan menutup pintu kabin, gerakannya terhenti saat menatap salah satu sudut kabin. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki sedang sibuk memakan apel, seorang remaja yang ia tak yakin apakah laki-laki atau perempuan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidur gantung dan terakhir gadis yang tadi berbicara dengannya sedang asyik bermain acrobat diatas barel yang sedang berguling-guling diatas kapal yang tak stabil.

"Hmm…" kapten itu tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

_Beberapa jam kemudian…._

Gon berdiri di haluan kapal. Badai telah berlalu dan lautan sedang terlihat tenang, namun ia tahu, ini belum berakhir. Gon kembali mencium bau sesuatu di udara dan berdiri sesaat sambil menutup matanya. Tanpa disadarinya, sang Kapten telah kembali berada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, nak?"

Gon menoleh dengan kaget. "A-ano… badai akan datang kembali…"

"Benarkah? Di laut yang tenang ini?"

"Aku yakin." Gon menatap kapten itu tanpa berkedip.

Kapten itu tersentak. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu terbayang olehnya. "Nak, apa kau dari Kujira Island?" tanyanya setelah terdiam sesaat.

Gon hanya mengangguk.

"Apa tujuanmu bepergian sendiri? Padahal usiamu masih muda dan kau perempuan. Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Aku ingin mencari ayahku!" Jawab Gon dengan semangat. "Aku akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah berjanji pada Mito-san dan Mito-san percaya padaku."

Kapten itu tertawa. "_Ging, putrimu benar-benar tumbuh seperti dirimu._" Batin sang Kapten. Ia kembali menepuk kepala Gon dengan lembut. "Siapa namamu, nak?"

"Gonia Freecs! Tapi anda bisa memanggilku Gon!" Gon menjawab dengan semangat yang sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau ikut kembali bersamaku kedalam kabin. Aku ingin bertemu dengan beberapa temanmu."

Gon mengikuti sang Kapten dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "_Teman_?" pikir Gon dengan heran.

##

Leorio menatap Kapten itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia dipanggil ke kabin utama ruangan tempat Kapten hanya untuk ditanyai. Memangnya siapa kapten itu sehingga ia berhak menanyainya? Namun ia tak bisa membantah saat kapten itu mengancam akan melemparnya ke lautan yang sedang mengamuk tanpa ampun jika ia tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah..baiklah…" Leorio mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda pernyataan menyerah. "Namaku Leorio, dan tujuanku ke Dole City adalah untuk mencari uang. Tujuan hidupku adalah uang! Apa kau puas sekarang?"

Kapten itu mengangguk puas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kurapika. Kurapika menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Kapten.

"Aku Kurapika. Tujuanku ke Dole City adalah untuk memulai pencarian mata suku ku yang dibantai 5 tahun yang lalu."

Kapten itu kembali mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Kurapika. Ia menoleh kearah Gon. "Sebaiknya kau kembali memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

Gon mengangguk. "Aku Gonia, namun kalian bisa memanggilku Gon. Aku baru memulai petualanganku untuk mencari ayahku."

"Bagus..bagus.. Kalian sepertinya punya cita-cita yang menarik. Aku menyukai semangat kalian." Kapten itu menepukkan tangannya dengan senang.

"Tch..apanya yang menarik?" Leorio berkata dengan kesal. "Yang satu ingin mencari ayahnya yang mungkin sudah mencampakkannya dan yang satu lagi ingin mencari mata. Mungkin akan lebih masuk akal jika ia bilang ingin mencari permata." Leorio bergumam kecil, yakin bahwa Kurapika ataupun Gon tidak mendengarnya. Namun Kurapika dan Gon bukanlah orang biasa.

Gon hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tak peduli, namun Kurapika langsung membalas dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Kau pikir menjadikan uang sebagai tujuan hidupmu adalah sesuatu yang pantas dibanggakan?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada tujuan anehmu. Mengumpulkan mata? Huh! Mendengarnya saja aku sudah merinding!"

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu Leorio! Jangan pernah meremehkan suku ku!" KUrapika berkata dengan marah.

"Tidak akan! Apa yang aku katakana benar adanya bukan?" Leorio menjawab tak mau kalah.

"_That's it_! Keluar Leorio! Kita akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang juga!"

Kurapika berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Leorio.

"Oi..oi.." Kapten akan bangkit dari duduknya, namun Gon sudah berdiri disamping Kapten itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Kapten. Mito-san berkata bahwa jika kita ingin mengenal seseorang, kita harus mengetahui apa saja yang bisa membuat mereka marah. Dengan demikian, kita akan memahami orang tersebut."

"Baiklah..baiklah..aku tak akan mengganggu mereka." Kapten itu ikut berjalan keluar. "Namun aku penasaran dengan pertarungan mereka. Kau mau ikut?"

Gon hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kapten itu berjalan keluar.

##

Kurapika dan Leorio berdiri tanpa peduli pada kapal yang bergoyang ataupun hempasan ombak. Mereka sudah akan menyerang, saat terdengar teriakan.

"Gatso!" Kapten berteriak saat melihat salah seorang anak buahnya terlempar dari kapal karena hempasan ombak yang kuat.

Kurapika dan Leorio segera melupakan pertarungan mereka dan berusaha menangkap Gatso sebelum ia terlempar ke laut, namun reaksi mereka terlambat.

"Hupp!" Tiba-tiba Gon melompat ke laut tanpa ragu dan berhasil menangkap kaki Gatso. Kali ini Kurapika dan Leorio bereaksi tepat waktu dan berhasil menangkap Gon.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh!" Kurapika dan Leorio berteriak dalam harmoni kepada Gon saat mereka telah mengangkat Gatso kembali ke atas kapal.

"Hehehe.." Gon melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. "Tapi kalian berhasil menangkapku bukan?" Gon tersenyum. "Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kurapika dan Leorio terdiam.

"Kau percaya pada kami?" Kurapika bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Uh-huh." Gon mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu dengan tujuan kalian, tapi begitu menatap mata seseorang, aku tahu apakah aku bisa mempercayai orang tersebut atau tidak, dan aku tahu aku bisa percaya pada kalian."

"Tapi mungkin saja suatu saat kau salah dalam menilai seseorang bukan?" Leorio bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tak mungkin! Mito-san bilang, mulutmu bisa berbohong, namun mata tak bisa berbohong." Gon menjawab dengan yakin. "Lagipula selama ini aku tak pernah salah! Jika perasaanku bilang kalian bisa dipercaya, maka aku akan selalu mempercayai kalian."

"Meskipun kita baru bertemu?" Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gon berdiri.

"Ya!" Gon menjawab dengan riang. "Ah, bajuku basah. Aku harus kedalam dan menggantinya!" Gon berlari kedalam kapal.

Kurapika terdiam menatap kepergian Gon. Ia berbalik dan menatap Leorio.

"Aku minta maaf." KUrapika dan Leorio berkata serentak. Mereka kembali terdiam, namun kemudian tertawa bersamaan.

Leorio mengulurkan tangannya. "Maafkan semua perkataanku yang sudah menyinggungmu, KUrapika."

Kurapika menyalami Leorio. "Aku juga meminta maaf padamu, Leorio."

Kapten mengamati kejadian tersebut dengan senyum. "Mereka cocok untuk menjadi kandidatku tahun ini." Gumamnya.

##

"_Arigatou ne, Kapten_." Gon menyalami Kapten itu saat mereka sudah turun di pelabuhan Dole City.

"Sama-sama. Kalian membuat pelayaranku kali ini bertambah menyenangkan." Kapten itu tertawa terkekeh. "Oh, Kurapika, Leorio, tunggu sebentar." Kapten itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Ia kemudian memberikan kertas itu pada Gon. "Ikuti alamat pada kertas ini, mungkin kau akan menemukan petunjuk tentang ayahmu, Kurapika mungkin akan menemukan petunjuk tentang mata suku mu, dan Leorio akan mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkannya."

Gon menerima kertas itu dan menyimpannya di saku. "_Hontou ni arigatou_, Kapten. Aku akan mengikuti alamat ini."

Kapten itu menatap Gon yang berjalan menjauh diikuti oleh Kurapika dan Leorio disampingnya. Sebelum dia berbelok diujung jalan, Gon sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Kapten itu kembali tersenyum.

"Benar-benar seperti Ging. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah Ging tahu putrinya sudah mulai mencarinya?"

##

That's chapter 1!  
Please review ne minna... :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter masih belum milikku. Kalau udah jadi milikku, Gon bakal jadi cewek, mhuahahahaha! *ah, maaf, sisi lainnya author keluar secara tidak sengaja***

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Killua menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Ia berpikir ujian Hunter yang selama ini didengarnya dari Ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang hebat, sulit, dan penuh tantangan. Namun melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, kemungkinan besar ayahnya hanya melebih-lebihkan ceritanya.

Killua berbalik saat merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki pendek yang agak gemuk membawa beberapa kaleng jus jeruk berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" laki-laki itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang, sebaiknya kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu." Killua menjawab dengan dingin.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku Tonpa." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Namamu seperti nama sebuah senjata." Komentar Killua.

"Itu Tonfa!" jawab Tonpa dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Namun tiba-tiba ia kembali ke nada bersahabatnya. "Kau mau jus?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng jus pada killua.

Killua tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang meminum jus itu sejak tadi. Namun ia tak peduli. Killua mengambil beberapa kaleng jus yang diberikan Tonpa, membukanya, dan meneguknya sampai habis. Dilihatnya Tonpa menatapnya sambil ternganga.

"Kenapa? Kau heran? Jangan khawatir, racun tak akan bisa membunuhku." Jawab Killua sambil menyeringai. Tanpa ragu lagi, Tonpa segera menjauh dari Killua.

##

Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio menatap bangunan di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Hei..hei..yang benar saja. Kapten itu mengirim kita ke sebuah restoran?" Tanya Leorio.

Gon tak menjawab pertanyaan Leorio dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Kurapika dan Leorio tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikutinya.

_Kring…kring…_

Seorang pelayan bergegas menyambut mereka ketika mereka memasuki restoran itu.

"Anda sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya Tuan-tuan dan Nona?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"_A..ano…_ kami kesini karena seseorang menyuruh kami." JAwab Gon dengan ragu.

"Bolehkah kami tahu siapa dia, nona?"

"Seorang Kapten kapal."

Ekspresi pelayan itu berubah. Dari senyum bisnis menjadi wajah serius. "Bisakah anda memperlihatkan buktinya?"

Gon memberikan secarik kertas yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Kapten kepada pelayan itu. Kurapika dan Leorio menatap heran, tak menyangka dengan perkembangan baru ini.

Pelayan itu kembali ke wajah senyum bisnisnya. "Wah..wah.. sudah lebih dari 7 tahun kapten itu tak mengirim siapapun ketempat ini. Kalian pastilah istimewa." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan seorang pelayan lain bergegas ke arahnya.

"Tolong antarkan Tuan-tuan dan nona ini ke tempat itu." Perintahnya pada pelayan yang baru datang itu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Silahkan ikuti saya, Tuan-tuan dan Nona."

Gon akan mengikuti pelayan itu ketika merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. "Kurapika?" Gon menatap Kurapika dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau yakin ini aman Gon?"

"Tentu Kurapika. Kapten itu tak mungkin merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada kita, aku yakin."

Kurapika melepaskan pegangannya pada Gon. "Baiklah, jika kau begitu yakin pada kapten itu, kali ini aku akan mengikutimu."

Gon tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Leorio?"

Leorio mengangkat bahunya. "Pilihan apa yang kupunya? Toh aku juga tak punya rencana khusus."

Gon menggandeng tangan Kurapika dan Leorio. "Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" gon segera menarik mereka berlari mengikuti palayan yang telah lebih dahulu berjalan.

_"Hmm..mereka memang menarik, pantas saja dia mengirim mereka kesini."_ Pelayan yang pertama kali menyambut mereka menatap kepergian mereka dengan senyum.

##

Gon, Kurapika dan Leorio dikirim ke sebuah ruangan kecil. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi, sementara diatas meja itu telah disiapkan hidangan lengkap yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Silahkan nikmati hidangan anda, Tuan-tuan dan Nona. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam." Pelayan itu berkata dengan nada resmi.

"Perjalan kemana?" Leorio bertanya ketika dilihatnya pelayan itu akan menutup pintu.

Pelayan itu menatap Leorio dengan wajah heran. "Tentu saja untuk ujian Hunter, Tuan." Ia membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu.

Segera setelah ia menutup pintu, ruangan itu terasa bergerak. Kurapika dan Gon duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, sementara Leorio berjalan kearah meja dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Hunter? Apa itu?" Gon bertanya ekspresi polos setelah mereka menghabiskan hidangan yang disediakan di atas meja.

"Aku juga tidak yakin Gon." Kurapika menjawab. "Kupikir Hunter itu hanyalah legenda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu bahwa Negara kita punya organisasi agen rahasia yang menjaga keamanan Negara secara diam-diam bukan?"

Gon menggeleng. "Bukankah menjaga keamanan adalah tugas polisi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Benar. Tapi ada juga musuh yang tak bisa dikalahkan polisi karena mereka lebih pintar dan lebih kuat dari penjahat biasa. Nah, Hunter adalah orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga keamanan tersebut secara diam-diam. Sekarang aku paham kenapa kapten itu berkata bahwa mungkin impian kita akan tercapai jika kita mengikuti ujian ini." Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Hunter adalah pasukan elit diantara yang elit. Mereka diberi dana tak terbatas, akses ke tempat-tempat khusus, dan izin membunuh." Kali ini Leorio yang menjawab.

Kurapika mengangguk kembali. "Itulah kenapa hunter lebih seperti legenda daripada nyata. Mereka dikabarkan sangat kuat, sehingga satu orang hunter bisa menghabisi penduduk 1 kota bahkan tanpa menitikkan keringat."

"Hooo…" hanya itu reaksi Gon. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong Kurapika, Leorio, kalian merasakan arah ruangan ini bergerak selalu berubah-ubah bukan? Kira-kira kemana kita akan dibawa ya?"

"Sebelumnya kita bergerak menurun, kemudian mendatar, menurun, dan sekarang kembali mendatar." Kurapika melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruangan itu. "Jika perkataan pelayan itu benar, seharusnya sekarang kita sudah sampai."

Tepat saat Kurapika menyelesaikan perkataannya, ruangan itu berhenti bergerak. Pintunya terbuka dan mereka bertiga segera keluar.

"Ruangan bawah tanah?" Gon kembali bertanya dengan heran.

##

Tonpa menatap 3 orang pendatang baru itu dengan ekspresi licik. Dilihat dari penampilan mereka, pendatang baru itu bukanlah orang-orang yang kuat. Seorang gadis remaja dengan wajah lembut dan rambut hitam, seorang gadis lagi dengan rambut kuning keemasan, dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Kombinasi yang aneh, Tonpa berpikir saat menatap mereka. Ia memutuskan bahwa aman untuk mendekati orang-orang baru ini.

"Hai, kalian orang baru?" sapanya.

Ketiga orang itu serentak menatap ke arahnya. Tonpa mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng jus andalannya. "Aku Tonpa. Kalian mau jus?"

"Wah, terima kasih." Leorio mengambil satu kaleng dan diikuti oleh Kurapika dan Gon. Tonpa memperhatikan mereka dengan harap-harap cemas. Perhatiannya terfokus kepada Kurapika dan Leorio yang akan meminum jus itu, namun perhatiannya teralih saat ia melihat Gon memuntahkan jus itu kembali.

"Tonpa-san, sepertinya jus mu sudah kadaluarsa. Rasanya aneh." Gon berkata sambil berusaha mencari expired date di kaleng jus itu.

Tonpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika dan Leorio yang juga sudah menuangkan jus mereka ke tanah. "E-eh? Be-benarkah?" Tonpa menjawab dengan nada gugup.

"_Un_." Gon mengangguk. "Untung saja aku yang lebih dahulu meminumnya. Aku sudah terbiasa mencoba berbagai jenis tanaman, jadi aku bisa membedakan rasa dengan mudah." Jelas Gon.

"o-oh.. begitu.."

Seorang (atau seekor?) makhluk seperti gel hijau mendekati Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio.

"Hai, kalian yang terakhir. Ini nomor kalian, jangan sampai hilang." Ia memberikan tiga buah plat nomor pada mereka. Leorio mendapat 403, Kurapika 404, dan Gon 405.

**_Kriiiing!_**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alarm yang keras. Seluruh peserta ujian yang berada disana menoleh kea rah sumber suara. Ujung lorong yang sebelumnya tertutup, kini terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan kumis dan pakaian resmi memegang sesuatu yang mengeluarkan suara alarm tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ujian akan dimulai sekarang. Aku Satotz, penguji pertama kalian. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanyalah mengikutiku sampai ke tempat ujian babak kedua. Itupun kalau kalian bisa melakukannya."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun, Satotz langsung membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan.

Peserta yang lain segera mengikutinya. "Psst…hanya ini ujiannya? Tak kusangkan akan semudah ini." Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar.

"Dasar bodoh." Batin Tonpa. "Ini baru dimulai."

##

"Sudah 4 jam kita berlari, perkiraan jarak yang kita tempuh mungkin sudah 60 kilometer." Kurapika bergumam.

"Eeeh? Sudah sejauh itu?" Leorio menatap Kurapika yang berlari disampingnya. Ia sudah mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan napas.

_Rrrrt…rrrtt.._

Leorio menatap kaget seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut putih keperakan yang dengan santainya mengayuh skateboardnya.

"_Oi..teme_! Kau tak boleh curang! Ini adalah ujian daya tahan tahu!"

"Kata siapa?"

_TWITCH!_

"Oi..oi…" Leorio bertambah kesal saat melihat ekspresi datar anak itu.

"Dia benar Leorio." Gon tiba-tiba sudah berlari disamping Leorio. "Penguji itu hanya berkata agar kita mengikutinya."

"Gon, kau sebenarnya dipihak siapa, hah?"

"Leorio, sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu untuk berlari. Lagipula teriakanmu mengganggu konsentrasi orang-orang yang berlari." Kurapika muncul di sisi lain Leorio.

Gon tersenyum saat melihat korban teriakan Leorio. "Hei, kelihatannya kita seumuran. Aku Gon, 15 tahun. Siapa namamu?"

"Killua. 15 tahun." Killua menjawab pendek. Ia menatap Gon yang sedang berlari disampingnya, lalu tiba-tiba melompat dari skateboardnya dan menangkap skateboard itu. "Kurasa aku juga akan berlari."

"_Woow.. Kakkoi…_ " Gon menatap dengan kagum.

##

Beberapa puluh kilometer kemudian, akhirnya mereka bisa melihat pintu keluar.

"Yaay! Akhirnya!" Gon melompat dengan riang. "_Ne_, Satotz-san, apakah ini tempat ujian babak kedua?" Gon bertanya sambil mengamati pemandangan diujung lorong tempat mereka keluar.

"Tidak." Satotz menjawab sambil menatap Gon dengan penasaran. "Kita masih harus melintasi daerah rawa ini terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai di lokasi ujian babak kedua."

"Oooh…" Gon menatap kearah daerah yang terlihat seperti padang rumput yang diselimuti kabut yang terbentang dihadapannya. "Kita akan berlari lagi? Sepertinya menarik. Apakah disini ada hewan-hewan liar?"

Satotz lagi-lagi menatap Gon dengan penasaran. Gadis macam apa yang sudah berlari selama beberapa jam namun tak meneteskan keringat setitikpun? Dan ditambah lagi dengan sikap riangnya, seakan ujian ini tak menimbulkan tekanan apapun padanya.

Satotz baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Gon, namun tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

"Jangan dengarkan ia! Dia adalah seorang penipu!" Seorang laki-laki yang dipenuhi luka muncul entah darimana, berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Satotz. "akulah penguji kalian yang sebenarnya!"

Kericuhan langsung terjadi pada kerumunan peserta ujian. Ada yang percaya, ada yang tidak percaya. Seorang ninja dengan kepala botak berteriak pada Satotz, "Kau menipu kami?"

Satotz hanya diam.

"Dia adalah spesies monyet peniru!" Teriak laki-laki penuh luka itu lagi. "aku berhasil mengalahkan salah satu diantara mereka. Lihat ini!" Ia menarik lengan seekor monyet yang kelihatannya sudah mati. Monyet itu memang agak mirip dengan Satotz, karena mempunyai rambut, bentuk wajah, dan kumis yang sama.

Gon menatap Satotz dengan ekspresi polosnya yang biasa. "_Ne_, menurutku Satotz-san penguji kita yang sebenarnya."

"Gadis kecil, kau tahu apa?" gerombolan peserta ujian menatap Gon dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Terserah kalian, tapi aku akan mengikuti Satotz-san." Gon menatap kerumunan itu dengan tenang.

Kurapika dan Leorio berdiri disamping Gon. Mereka sudah memutuskan akan percaya pada Gon, karena sudah terbukti, Gon selalu benar, paling tidak sampai saat ini.

_SWISH! SWISH! _

Tiba-tiba laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai penguji yang asli itu terdiam. Di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya tertancap beberapa kartu. Peserta yang lain segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Satotz, yang memegang beberapa kartu ditangannya.

"Dengan begini, masalah terselesaikan bukan~~?" Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan seperti badut berdiri sambil menjilat sebuah kartu. Di dadanya tertempel nomor tag 44. "Penguji pada ujian hunter adalah seorang hunter yang bersedia menjadi penguji tanpa dibayar. Kesimpulannya mereka adalah hunter professional, dan bukan amatiran biasa~~."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, namun jika kau menyerang penguji sekali lagi, maka kau akan didiskualifikasi." Satotz berkata sambil membuang kartu yang dipegangnya.

"_Hai~~hai~~_" Badut itu berkata dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Woow… dia hebat." Gon menatap badut itu dengan kagum. "_Ne_, Kurapika, bagaimana kartu itu bisa menancap? Bukankah kartu itu terbuat dari kertas? Siapa badut itu?"

Kurapika menatap Gon dengan heran. Gon sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan pembunuhan yang baru saja disaksikannya. Ah, well, yang dibunuh memang bukan manusia, tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang gadis, tidakkah ia merasa takut?

"Ia Hisoka, dan ia berbahaya." Tonpa yang berdiri di dekat Kurapika menjawab pertanyaan Gon. "mengapa kartu itu bisa menancap? Itu pastilah karena kemampuannya." Tambah Tonpa. "dan jangan panggil ia badut, ia adalah seorang magician."

"Hooo…" Gon menatap Hisoka yang sedang asyik mengocok kartunya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Satotz. "Jadi, apa jawaban pertanyaanku tadi, Satotz-san?"

"Daerah ini disebut Rawa Numere, atau Rawa Penipu. Daerah ini selalu berkabut, karena itu kalian harus mengikutiku atau kalian akan tersesat dan menjadi mangsa penghuni rawa ini." Jelas Satotz, bukan hanya pada Gon, namun juga pada perserta lainnya. "Masih banyak makhluk-makhluk seperti monyet tadi, yang bersembunyi di rawa dan menunggu mangsanya. Perlu kalian ketahui, panitia ujian tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kematian ataupun luka-luka yang terjadi pada ujian ini. Kalian telah diperingatkan dan pasti tahu tentang resiko mengikuti ujian ini bukan?"

Glek. "Kematian?" Gumam Leorio.

"Kau mau mundur?" Tanya Kurapika saat melihat ekspresi ragu Leorio.

"Tidak." Leorio menjawab pendek. "Aku butuh uang." Leorio mengepalkan tangannya. "Inilah satu-satunya jalan yang tersedia saat ini. Lagipula, aku tak akan mati semudah itu."

Gon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Leorio. "Itu baru semangat, Leorio!"

"Che, kau banyak bicara, _ossan._" Killua yang mendengar Leorio berkomentar pedas.

"Oi _teme_! Aku bukan '_ossan'_! aku masih 18 tahun!" Teriak Leorio dengan emosi.

Perhatian peserta yang sedang berkumpul teralih. Mereka menatap Leorio dan berteriak bersamaan, "Tak mungkin!"

##

"Leorio…" Gon berusaha menyapa Leorio yang masih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlari di rawa-rawa yang tanahnya lembab. Tentu saja, dibandingkan berlari diatas lantai yang keras, berlari di tanah yang lembab lebih meghabiskan tenaga.

"Biarkan saja Gon." Kurapika yang berlari disamping Gon tersenyum menatap Gon. "Ia tak akan diam selamanya."

Gon akhirnya diam. Mereka sudah berlari selama beberapa saat, dan dari tadi mereka sudah beberapa kali mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan dari arah belakang ataupun samping mereka, namun tak ada teriakan dari arah depan. Itu berarti Satotz memang mengetahui rute yang aman untuk berlari.

"Jika kalian ingin selamat, sebaiknya kalian berlari lebih cepat." Killua yang tiba-tiba saja muncul disamping Gon berkata dengan nada datar.

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Hisoka mulai tidak sabar."

"Tidak sabar untuk apa?"

Killua menjawab dengan kesal, "Sebaiknya kau berlari saja!"

Gon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Killua tak menjawab. Ia hanya mempercepat tempo berlarinya. Melihat itu, Gon juga mempercepat temponya, namun tidak sebelum ia berteriak memberi peringatan pada Kurapika dan Leorio yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

"Kurapika, Leorio! Killua bilang kita harus cepat jika ingin selamat!"

"Kami akan cepat jika kami bisa, bodoh!" terdengar sayup-sayup makian Leorio.

"Kau duluan saja Gon! Kami akan baik-baik saja!" sahutan Kurapika terdengar sesudahnya.

##

Gon terus berlari disamping Killua. Namun ia tak tenang, perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada Kurapika ataupun Leorio. Gon berhenti berlari. "Killua, sudah kuduga, aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang. Aku akan kembali ke belakang." Gon tersenyum pada Killua sebelum berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Killua.

"Karena mereka adalah temanku!" sahut Gon sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kabut.

"Teman?" Killua menatap kepergian Gon dengan ekspresi bingung.

##

Sementara itu, sesuai perkiraan Killua, Hisoka yang bosan mulai bermain-main dengan peserta lainnya. Beberapa peserta yang kurang pintar melayaninya dan berakhir dengan sekujur tubuh tertusuk kartu.

"ah, sial." Umpat Leorio saat melihat mayat-mayat yang bertebaran dan Hisoka yang berdiri diantara tumpukan mayat itu.

"Leorio," bisik Kurapika. "kita tak akan bisa melawannya. Satu-satunya cara kabur ialah berpencar."

"Kapan?" balas Leorio.

"Sekarang!" teriak Kurapika dan ia langsung lari kearah berlawanan dengan leorio.

"_Ara~~_ kalian berusaha kabur? Aku suka tantangan~~" Hisoka berkata sambil (lagi-lagi) menjilat kartunya. Ia baru akan berjalan ke salah satu arah, saat terlihat bayangan didepannya.

"Aku tak ingin kabur seperti pengecut!" Leorio yang sudah memegang sepotong kayu berlari menyerang Hisoka.

"Aah~~ aku suka tatapan matamu~~" Hisoka menghindari serangan Leorio dengan mudah. Ia menghindar kearah belakang Leorio. Saat tangannya hampir menyentuh Leorio, seutas tali dengan kail pancing menghantam wajahnya dengan cukup keras. Hisoka mengalihkan wajahnya kearah sumber serangan itu.

"Gon!" Teriak Leorio dengan panik. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

"Untunglah aku tepat waktu." Gon bergumam sambil terengah-engah. "kau tak boleh melukai teman-temanku!" Teriaknya pada Hisoka.

Hisoka menatap Gon dengan tertarik. "Gadis kecil, apa kau menggunakan kail untuk menyerangku?"

Gon tak menjawab dan menyerang Hisoka kembali dengan kailnya. Namun Hisoka sudah memperkirakannya dan menghindar. Sama seperti pada Leorio, tiba-tiba saja ia berada dibelakang Gon, memainkan kunciran rambut Gon dengan santainya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu~~" Hisoka menggulung-gulung ujung rambut Gon dengan telunjuknya. Gon bisa merasakan Hisoka dibelakangnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak bisa bergerak.

"Akan sia-sia menghabisimu sekarang~~" Hisoka berpindah dan dia berada di depan Gon. Ia mengangkat dagu Gon dengan jarinya. "Aku akan menunggumu matang, sebelum menghabisimu~~" Dia berkata dengan senyum.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gon?" Leorio berlari dan kembali menyerang Hisoka. Kali ini Hisoka meninju wajah Leorio hingga Leorio terpental dan tak sadarkan diri. Hisoka mendekat kearah Leorio dan membopongnya seakan membawa sekarung beras.

"A-akan kau apakan Leorio?" Gon yang berhasil menemukan suaranya bertanya dengan nada gugup.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membunuhnya karena aku juga menyukainya~~" Jawab Hisoka. "Sebaiknya kau mulai berlari kembali, gadis kecil. Atau kau tidak akan sempat sampai di tempat ujian berikutnya~"

Gon masih berdiri dengan kaku. Baru setelah Hisoka menghilang dalam kabut, ia terduduk dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Perasaan apa ini?" Gon bertanya-tanya sambil menatap tangannya yang masih gemetar.

* * *

**Hello-hello, Cha disini…^^**

**Finally, chapter 2… **

**Thanks buat yang udah singgah, Nispedana dan Angchin-san.. **

**Hontouni arigatou… *bow***

**Chapter berikutnya gak akan dikasih judul lagi. Kenapa? Karena authornya gak punya ide buat judul-judulnya, hehe… **

**Anyway, enjoy it dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak… **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello-hello, Cha disini!**

**Sebelum cerita berlanjut, ada beberapa pengumuman yang akan diberikan**

**1. Setting cerita ini adalah AU**

**2. Tidak ada nen, dalam cerita ini, namun diganti dengan teknologi yang canggih.**

**3. Walaupun tak ada nen, kemampuan super masih tetap ada, misalnya indra super gon, kuku super killua, dsb.**

**Untuk sementara, cukup sekian..**

**Enjoy it minna!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Kurapika berhenti berlari ketika ia tidak merasakan lagi hawa membunuh dari Hisoka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batin Kurapika. Tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan firasat buruk. "Leorio?" dia segera berbalik dan kembali berlari.

##

Gon masih terduduk dan menatap tangannya yang gemetar.

"Perasaan apa ini? Takut? Senang? Khawatir? " Gon berusaha memahami perasaan yang baru kali ini dirasakannya. "Takut?"

Gon kembali bertanya-tanya. Bukannya ia sombong, tapi ia tak pernah merasa takut seumur hidupnya, sampai saat ini. Ia tak takut saat terjatuh dari pohon saat ia berumur 5 tahun, tersesat di hutan saat ia berumur 8 tahun, atau bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kitsuneguma. Well, kitsuneguma memang besar dan punya cakar yang tajam, namun Gon tak pernah takut pada binatang. Ia selalu bisa merasakan perasaan hewan-hewan yang ia temui, karena itu ia tak takut, bahkan kalau ia bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu, ia merasa bersalah..

##

(_flashback_)

_Gon menatap induk Kitsuneguma yang berdiri dengan marah dihadapannya. Seluruh bulunya tegak dan ia mengacungkan cakarnya yang tajam pada Gon. _

_ "Maafkan aku…" bisik Gon dengan suara gemetar. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Pada awalnya ia mendengar suara kecil dibalik semak-semak dan karena rasa penasarannya selalu lebih besar daripada akal rasionalnya, ia mengintip semak-semak itu dan melihat seekor bayi kitsuneguma yang bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gon mengambil bayi kitsuneguma itu dan memeluknya. Gon lupa bahwa kitsuneguma tak pernah jauh dari bayinya, dan kitsuneguma memiliki daya penciuman yang tajam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gon menemukan dirinya berlari menjauhi induk kitsuneguma yang marah._

_ Gon menatap kitsuneguma yang sudah mengacungkan cakarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan segera menyerangnya. _

_ BUM!_

_ Rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang. Gon membuka matanya dengan ragu-ragu. Alih-alih seekor kitsuneguma marah, dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang remaja dengan rambut putih panjang dengan topi biru yang sedang berbicara dengan sebuah boneka badut melayang. Gon mengejapkan matanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya, namun ketika ia membuka matanya, boneka badut melayang itu sudah menghilang. _

_ "Salah lihat?" pikir Gon. Ia kemudian menatap penyelamatnya yang sekarang menghadap ke arahnya. "Te-" _

_ "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau masuk ke daerah ini? Apa kau tidak melihat kalau ini adalah kitsuneguma?" remaja itu berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu pohon. "Lihat! Pohon ini sudah ditandai! Orang bodoh macam apa yang tetap masuk ke daerah kekuasaan kitsuneguma walaupun sudah melihat tanda ini? Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu? Tch..aku merasa bersalah sudah membunuhnya." Remaja itu berteriak dengan marah sambil menggerutu._

_ Gon terdiam. Ucapan terima kasih yang akan diucapkannya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Tak punya.." gumamnya._

_ "Huh?" remaja itu menatap Gon dengan heran._

_ "Aku tak punya ibu ataupun ayah. Mito-san dan nenek adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki." Gon kembali bergumam._

_ Mendengar hal itu, ekspresi remaja itu melembut. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh masuk kedalam hutan sembarangan." _

_ "Un." Gon mengangguk._

_ Remaja itu mengambil sesuatu dari ransel kecil yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Gon. "Pakai ini." Ia melirik ke arah tubuh Gon yang dipenuhi luka goresan. _

_ "Terima kasih." Gon menatap ke arah tubuh induk kitsuneguma yang sekarang yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dilihatnya bayi kitsuneguma yang tadi dipeluknya mendorong-dorong tubuh induknya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anaknya?" Tanya Gon saat melihat remaja itu mendekat ke arah bayi kitsuneguma itu._

_ "Membunuhnya tentu saja." Jawab remaja itu. "Ia melihat induknya dibunuh oleh manusia, mungkin saja nanti ia menyimpan dendam dan akan membahayakan orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar daerah ini."_

_ "Tidak!" Gon berteriak. Ia berlari dan kembali memeluk bayi kitsuneguma itu. "Aku akan menjaganya." _

_ "Kitsuneguma bukanlah binatang jinak." Remaja itu mengangkat alisnya. _

_ "Aku – akan – menjaganya." Gon kembali mengulangi kata-katanya. _

_ Remaja itu menatap mata Gon yang bersinar penuh tekad. Ia seakan melihat mata gurunya, mata coklat jernih yang selalu penuh tekad dan keyakinan, yang membuat orang selalu percaya dan tak pernah meragukannya._

_ "Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?" _

_ "Gon." _

_ "Nama belakangmu?" _

_ "Mito-san berkata bahwa tak boleh memberikan nama belakangku kepada orang asing."_

_ Remaja itu tersenyum. "Bibimu benar. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menebak namamu." _

_ Gon menatap remaja itu tak percaya. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menantang._

_ "Freecs." Jawab remaja itu._

_ "Ehh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_ Remaja itu kembali tersenyum. "Ayahmu adalah guruku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku Kaito." _

_ "Guru?" Gon kembali bertanya. _

_ "Tanyakan pada bibimu. Dia berbohong padamu. Ayahmu masih hidup dan aku saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemukannnya sebagai ujian terakhirku." Jelas Kaito._

_ Gon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa bertanya pada Mito-san." Ucapnya. "Aku tak ingin membuat Mito-san sedih. Jika ia memang berbohong padaku, ia pasti punya alasannya sendiri. Karena itu, bisakah kau menceritakan tentang ayahku, Kaito-nii?" _

_ Kaito duduk disamping Gon. Ia merasa serba salah. Ia tak bisa menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang gurunya, mengingat pekerjaan mereka adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia. Namun ia juga tak ingin berbohong pada gadis kecil yang baru ditemuinya ini._

_ "Hmm…aku tak bisa mengatakan banyak hal tentang ayahmu. Itu adalah tugasmu untuk menemukannya sendiri." Kaito segera merasa menyesal setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia menatap Gon yang menunduk dengan ekspresi kecewa._

_ "Tapi kau akan menemukannya, aku yakin." Kaito kembali merogoh tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Ini adalah milik ayahmu. Aku yakin kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menemukan ayahmu." _

_ Gon menerima kartu itu. "Kartu kredit?" tanyanya._

_ "Bukan. Itu kartu identitas milik Ging, ayahmu." _

_ "Tapi kartu ini seperti kartu kredit biasa."_

_ "Percayalah padaku." Kaito berdiri. "Aku harus segera pergi. Tadinya kukira aku bisa menemukan guruku di pulau tempat kelahirannya, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada disini. Yah, namun kunjunganku tidaklah sia-sia." Kaito tertawa kecil. _

_ "Kau akan pergi, Kaito-nii?"_

_ "Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku." Kaito menjawab dan menyandang tasnya. "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku Kaito? Kaito-nii terdengar terlalu resmi._

_ "Tapi Mito-san bilang aku harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua dariku."_

_ Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah padamu kalau begitu. Oh, petunjuk terakhirku, carilah informasi tentang 'Hunter agent'. "_

(_flashback end_)

##

Kurapika sampai di titik awal tempat pertemuannya dengan Hisoka tadi, namun ia tak melihat Hisoka ataupun Leorio disana. Kurapika mengedarkan pandangannya ke sikitar daerah itu dan menemukan sebuah sosok samar yang duduk, tak jauh darinya. Dengan ragu Kurapika mendekati sosok itu.

"Gon?" Kurapika menyapa sosok itu begitu ia mendekat.

Gon tak merespon panggilan Kurapika. Ia tetap duduk dan menatap tangannya yang gemetar.

Kurapika bergegas berlari kesamping Gon. Ia berjongkok dan menepuk pundak Gon. Lagi-lagi tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan. Kurapika memegang pipi Gon dan keget saat merasakannya begitu dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kurapika memeluk Gon.

"Gon, sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kurapika merasakan tubuh Gon yang menegang. "Ini aku, Kurapika." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Perlahan tubuh Gon mulai rileks dan ia berhenti gemetar. Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Gon.

"Apa yang terjadi, Gon?"

##

Gon menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Kurapika.

"Menurutmu kenapa Hisoka tak membunuhku ataupun Leorio?"

Kurapika berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gon. "Kurasa Hisoka melihat potensi pada dirimu dan Leorio. Dia menyukai tantangan dan ia berpikir membunuhmu sekarang sia-sia. Mungkin ia ingin menunggumu cukup kuat untuk bertarung dengannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ah, maaf Gon. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Kurapika segera menambahkan. "Secara pribadi, aku berpikir Hisoka tak memiliki kualitas untuk menjadi seorang hunter, namun ia memiliki insting, kekuatan, dan kepintaran,- oh baiklah, kelicikan yang jauh diatas rata-rata. " Kurapika mengganti kata-katanya begitu melihat tatapan Gon padanya.

"Dan mungkin juga ia melihat kualitas yang sama ada dalam dirimu dan Leorio."

"aku tidak licik!" Gon berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Pintar, kalau begitu." Kurapika menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin ini arah yang benar Gon?"

"Un." Gon mengangguk. "Bau parfun Leorio sangat unik, karena itu mudah mengikutinya."

"_Ah, so…._"

##

Killua menatap sekitarnya. "Mana gadis aneh itu?" tanyanya dalam hati. Killua kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Gon sebelum mereka berpisah.

(_flashback_)

_"Kenapa?" Gumam Killua._

_ "Karena mereka adalah temanku!" sahut Gon sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kabut. _

_ "Teman?" Killua menatap kepergian Gon dengan ekspresi bingung._

(_flashback end_)

"Kenapa ia rela membuang kesempatannya demi orang lain?" Killua kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kata teman adalah kosakata yang asing baginya yang dibesarkan sebagai seorang assassin.

(_flashback_)

_"Seorang assassin yang baik tak membutuhkan teman, Killu.." _

_ "Kenapa, aniki?"_

_ "Teman adalah beban tak berguna. Siapa tahu suatu saat kau akan mendapat tugas untuk membunuh seseorang yang mungkin saja 'teman' mu."_

_ "Bagaimana dengan Milluki? Dia punya teman.."_

_ "Aah..Milluki berbeda. Lagipula teman-teman Milluki tak berbahaya karena mereka tidak hidup."_

_ Killua kecil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. _

_ "Lagipula jika suatu saat temanmu itu jadi lebih kuat daripada dirimu, maka assassin nature mu akan membuatmu membunuhnya. Kita sebagai assassin terlatih untuk menyingkirkan ancaman, apapun bentuknya."_

(_flashback end_)

"Apa itu teman?" Killua menatap ke arah hutan dengan ekspresi bingung.

##

"Yaay! Kita sampai!" Gon berteriak dengan nada riang. "Mana Leorio?" Gon mengedarkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba Gon merasakan tubuhnya merinding, seakan seseorang mengawasinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hisoka tersenyum menatapnya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan telunjuknya.

Gon mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Hisoka dan menemukan Leorio tak sadarkan diri, sedang bersandar di salah satu pohon. Gon berlari mendekat, diikuti oleh Kurapika.

"Gon, Kurapika?" Leorio tersadar dan memegang kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kita berlari ditengah kabut, setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi."

Gon berbisik kepada Kurapika. "Sebaiknya kita tak memberi tahu apa-apa padanya."

Kurapika mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu Leorio membuka tasnya yang diberikan Gon, mengambil cermin, dan sesaat kemudian terdengarlah teriakannya.

"Wajah tampanku!"

##

Tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, terdengar denting lonceng. Gerbang besar yang ada dihadapan para peserta ujian terbuka, menampakkan sebuah halaman yang luas, dipenuhi dengan meja-meja. Ditengah halaman tersebut, duduk seorang laki-laki dan wanita dengan santainya.

Selamat datang di ujian tahap kedua. Aku Menchi, penguji kalian." Wanita dengan rambut hijau dan pisau dipingganggnya menyapa para peserta ujian.

"Dan aku Buhara. Aku juga penguji kalian." Tambah laki-laki besar dan gemuk yang duduk di belakang Menchi.

Para peserta ujian menatap kedua penguji mereka dengan waspada. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi gemuruh keras. Para peserta ujian menatap sekeliling mereka, dan menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari perut Buhara, penguji mereka.

"_Mou_… Buhara.. Kau lapar lagi? Padahal kau baru saja makan." Menchi menatap Buhara dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku lapar.. Karena itu akulah yang lebih dahulu akan memberikan ujian." Buhara menatap para peserta ujian.

"Aku ingin, BABI PANGGANG!" Teriak Buhara. "Kalian bebas menggunakan babi jenis apa saja yang bisa kalian temukan di hutan ini." Tambahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama setelah Buhara memukul perutnya (yang berbunyi seperti gong), para peserta ujian segera berlari ke arah hutan.

"Jenis apa saja?" Menchi bertanya sambil menatap Buhara. "Kau kejam juga ya. Hanya ada satu jenis babi di hutan Biska ini bukan?"

Buhara tersenyum. "Kuharap mereka tidak terbunuh."

##

Para peserta segera berpencar didalam hutan. Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio berjalan bersama. Tiba-tiba Gon berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke salah satu arah.

"Oi, Gon, kau mau kemana?" Leorio bertanya begitu melihat Gon berjalan ke salah satu arah.

"Ketemu." Gumam Gon.

"Apanya?"

Kurapika menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Gon. "Bahan masakan kita, Leorio." Jawabnya.

Leorio menatap ke arah yang sama. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan ini, tapi apakah mereka sedang mengunyah tulang?"

Gon dan Kurapika mengangguk serentak.

"Sepertinya mereka karnivora." Tambah Kurapika.

KRAK!

"Hieeeee!" (a/n: gimana sih efek suara babi marah?) Babi-babi itu merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain selain mereka dan jelas tidak menyukainya.

Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio tak butuh aba-aba untuk mulai berlari.

##

"The Great Stamp, jenis babi paling ganas di dunia ini. Dengan ukuran tubuh yang besar dan hidung yang juga besar dan kuat, menangkapnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Hidungnya yang besar dan kuat berfungsi sebagai senjata." Buhara menatap ke arah hutan.

"Kuharap banyak peserta yang gugur." Menchi memutar-mutar pisaunya.

##

Gon menatap sekelilingnya sambil tetap berlari. Ia terpisah dari Kurapika dan Leorio saat berlari menghindari kejaran gerombolah babi marah. Gon lengah sesaat dan babi itu menyeruduknya dengan hidungnya yang besar.

"Hupp!" dengan refleknya yang terlatih semenjak kecil, Gon berhasil melompat tepat waktu dan babi itu menghantam salah satu pohon apel yang sedang berbuah lebat. Gon memperhatikan dengan seksama saat beberapa apel terjatuh karena hantaman yang kuat dan menimpa kepala babi itu. Apel bukan Sesuatu yang berat, namun gerakan babi itu terhenti.

"Hmmmm…" Gon menarik pancingnya, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 10 dari Mito-san. Moto-san berkata kalau dulu itu adalah milik ayahnya.

"Hiyaaa!" Gon melompat dan menghantam babi itu dengan tongkat pancingnya, tepat di dahi babi itu. Dengan segera babi itu kejang dan tidak bergerak lagi. Gon menatap hasil buruannya dengan puas. Ia bersiap mengangkat babi itu, namun ia mendengar teriakan Leorio. Kelihatannya Leorio masih dikejar oleh buruannya.

"Leorio, Kurapika!" Gon berteriak, tak peduli apakah orang lain mendengar suaranya atau tidak. "Pukul dahinya! Itu kelemahannya!"

Peserta lain yang berada disekita sana mendengar teriakan Gon dan tersenyum licik. Yah, itu memang bukan salah mereka, dan Gon tak mungkin pergi berbisik ke tempat Kurapika ataupun Leorio bukan?

##

Beberapa saat kemudian, para peserta yang sudah menangkap buruan mereka kembali ke lokasi ujian, tempat Buhara dan Menchi sudah menunggu. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera memanggangnya.

"Wah..wah..70 orang? Peserta tahun ini cukup banyak yang berbakat." Satotz mengamati dari atas pohon. "Tapi setelah ini adalah giliran Menchi untuk memberikan tugas, dan itulah saatnya masalah dimulai."

##

BURP!

"Dia menghabiskan 70 ekor babi panggang sendirian?" salah seorang peserta bergumam tak percaya sambil menatap Buhara yang duduk dihadapan tumpukan tulang yang menggunung.

"Oi, Buhara! Jadi berapa orang yang lulus?" Menchi bertanya dengan tak sabar.

"Semuanya enak, karena itu semuanya lulus!" jawab Buhara.

"Semuanya? Kau benar-benar terlalu baik, Buhara." Menchi berbalik dan menghadap ke arah peserta ujian. "Jangan terlalu berharap aku sebaik itu."

"Ya..ya.." Salah seorang peserta melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. "Bisakah kau segera memberikan tugasnya agar kami tak terlalu lama membuang waktu disini?"

TWITCH!

Menchi tersenyum manis. "Hoo..kau yakin sekali bisa lolos dari ujianku."

"Tentu saja." Peserta itu menjawab dengan nada yakin.

TWITCH!

"Dasar bodoh." Tonpa bergumam.

Gon yang berada di dekat Tonpa mendengar gumaman itu. "Siapa dia Tonpa-san? Kelihatannya dia berhasil membuat Menchi-san marah."

"Dia Todo. Ahli beladiri." Tonpa menatap Gon dengan heran. "Kau bisa tahu kalau penguji kita marah?"

"Bukannya itu terlihat jelas?" Gon balik bertanya.

"Haha… I-iya… Terlihat jelas." Tonpa menjawab sambil tersenyum gugup. Mereka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Menchi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, untuk ujian tahap kedua bagian kedua ini, kalian akan memasak sushi!" Menchi mengumumkan dengan ekspresi puas.

"Haah? Apa itu?"

##

"Sushi? Apa kau pernah memasaknya sebelumnya, Kurapika?" Leorio bertanya kepada Kurapika yang sudah masuk dalam mode berpikirnya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya." Gon menatap meja-meja memasak yang tersusun di halaman yang luas itu. "Aku selalu membantu Mito-san memasak dan Mito-san belum pernah memasak itu."

"Hmm…kurasa aku pernah membaca tentang masakan itu di salah satu bukuku." Kurapika mencoba menggali kembali ingatannya. "Kalau tidak salah, itu makanan yang berasal dari salah satu Negara bernama Japan."

"Kau ingat apa bahannya?" Gon mendekati mejanya. "Disini ada beras, bumbu-bumbu dan beberapa bahan lain yang tak kukenal."

"Maaf Gon, aku tak terlalu ingat karena aku tak terlalu perhatian saat itu. Tapi yang pasti bahan utamanya adalah ikan dan nasi."

"Ikan?" Leorio berteriak.

Telinga-telinga disekitar mereka berdiri (a/n: hanya istilah .) saat mendengar itu dan segera saja halaman itu kosong karena seluruh peserta berlari ke arah sungai.

"Leorio, kau harus belajar mengecilkan suaramu." Kurapika menatap Leorio dengan kesal.

"Maaf…maaf…" Leorio menatap Kurapika dengan menyesal.

"_Maa..maa.._ ini bukan masalah besar Kurapika. Toh mereka juga akan tahu nanti." Gon tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hmph!"

##

"_Yare..yare_.." Satotz mengamati keadaan dengan teropongnya. "Ini akan jadi masalah.."

##

* * *

**That's it!**

**Hontouni arigatou buat Moku-Chan(okee… *smile*), Rechan Koharu (ini update nya yang ditunggu.. ^^), dan Mira Misawaki (iyaa…yang indo kayaknya jarang *ato gak ada yang bikin genderbend ya?* ini adalah pelampiasan pribadi author.. #plak *ditampar Killua*) yang udah singgah..**

**Please R&R minna… *puppy eyes look***


End file.
